Heart Disowned
by Girlscout22-Chase-Swarek-22
Summary: After a case goes terribly wrong, Eliot finds himself full of guilt, so he decides to do something about it. He and Benson find themselves in a complicated situation when they get too attached to a case. REUPLOADED CH 2!
1. Chapter 1

Heart disowned

Summary: After a case goes terribly wrong, Eliot finds he full of guilt, so he decides to do something about it

Chapter 1:

"Are you okay?" Eliot asked Olivia placing an arm on her shoulder. She waved her head and smiled weakly

"Guys, we have a problem" Fin said "I know it's too soon but we've got a case"

"Okay" Liv said whipping the tears away from her eyes. She and Eliot drove in silence afraid of what the other might say. They had just lost a witness. A single mother who had been raped and murdered. But they had met her just a couple months before as she had arrived to the SUV because of her abusive ex boyfriend. Now she had left behind a 4 year old little girl who supposedly would be taken care of

"I'm not so sure about this whole thing" Olivia spoke at last "I don't trust Carly's sister more than I trusted Rusty and he's now locked up"

"you have to give it a chance" Eliot said calmly "I'm sure Hannah will be fine with her aunt" Eliot smiled at his partner "you want to go check don't you?"

She smiled widely, grateful of how well he knew her. They had been partners for 12 years and it seemed like he was the only person that really understood her. She was his office wife. Eliot dialed Fin's number and told him they would meet him at the sight, they were just taking a little detour

The apartment wasn't as good as they had hoped for but it was as far as Faith could afford. She didn't have much money but somehow the state had given her custody of her niece as there was no one else who could care for her, but they often wondered if the little girl had been better off in foster care. They knocked on the door.

Eliot knocked again. Unsure of taking the door down "Faith!" Olivia called "it's Olivia and Eliot!"

No one answered. They just figured she wasn't home, but then they heard a scream. Instantly Eliot pushed the door down and taking their guns out they slowly entered the apartment. It was messy and dirty. The TV was on and there was an awfwl smell "Faith!" they heard noises coming from the only bedroom

Suddenly Hannah came running towards them. She grabbed Eliot's leg. She clearly remembered them. Eliot picked her up. It was pretty cold and she didn't have a jacket on or even shoes on. Olivia asked about Faith and the little girl said that she had gone out and hadn't returned

"okay swettie" Olivia said taking her from Eliot. But she resisted holding on thigh. Olivia and her partner shared a look. She then smiled and went looking for a jacket and shoes. She would be spending the rest of the day with them "here are your shoes" she said as Eliot sat her on a couch and put them on.

"here we go" he said placing her on the back of the car "are you hungry?" the little girl smiled widely. A smile that reminded Eliot of his daughters when they had been younger

They took her to dinner. She sat next to Olivia while Eliot sat facing them. They had already told Fin about what had happened and he decided to take the case on his own

"what will we be having?" Olivia said. Hannah looked from her to Eliot and then back again "what about pancakes…. Do you like pancakes?"

Hannah nodded nervously, and then the waitress came. Olivia ordered coffee for her and Eliot and Pancakes and chocolate milkshake for Hannah. She ate it slowly even though Olivia knew she probably hadn't eaten a thing all day

Back at the office they found Munch who gave them a puzzle look. Eliot explained that Olivia had been worried about Faith's ability to take care of the girl and they had found her alone. They had tried to contact her aunt without success

"You should call social services, so they can place her in temporary custody" Munch said

"I was thinking maybe I could take her sir" Benson said

"Are you sure?" he asked. She had already suffered enough when she had taken Calvin in and then lost him. Benson nodded

"Fine" Munch said "try to get a hold on the aunt as soon as possible. Olivia and Eliot returned to the room where Hannah had been watching TV

"Hey" Eliot kneeled next to her "are you okay?" Hannah nodded. She turned her attention back to the screen "we need to talk to you about something"

"Where is auntie Faith?" Hannah asked Benson "did you find her?"

"No, not yet" Eliot smiled "but we will, don't worry"

Hannah lowered her face "where am I going to sleep?"

Stabler and Benson smiled at each other "I was thinking maybe you could stay with me"

"The three of us?" Hannah asked

"no, I think it's best that you stay with Olivia , but maybe you could come and have dinner with me and my kids would you like that?"Eliot suggested. He usually didn't get his kids or Kathy really involved with his job but there was something about this girl that just made him break all the rules

**Okay first Law and Order Fic! In honor of my favorite character Eliot Stabler! Hope you like it! This is only the set up chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Disowned

After a case goes terribly wrong, Eliot finds himself full of guilt,  
>so he decides to do something about it. He and Benson find themselves in a<br>complicated situation when they get too attached to a case  
>chapter 2<p>

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes! Hope there **** aren't any more. I had to change this chapter a bit as I realized that Kathy was way out of character! Sorry for that! I just this one to be about Elliot and Olivia and Kathy making this hard on them about Hannah **

"Do I look nice?" Hannah asked Elliot as they made their way home. Chuckled at the innocent question. He stopped walking and kneeled to her level

"You look very pretty" he said smiling. She smiled back.

"What do you mean dad is bringing a kid?" Maureen asked her mother. Elliot had all to be present because he didn't want the girl to feel unwelcome

"What I said" Kathy said "apparently he and Olivia are taking turns babysitting" dickie and Lizzie smiled "I guess I just feel weird about dad bringing a kid home"

""What is so special about this kid? Why couldn't just hand her over to foster care?" Dickie asked

"I don't know" his mother said "I mean I'm a mom and I don't really know what I would do if something happened to you kids, I just…I told your father I'll play along even I don't like this"

"Hey!" Elliot said from the door "we are here!" Elliot Jr. hurried to meet them at the door, while the others dragged their feet

"Daddy!" Elliott said as his father picked him up and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Hannah looked around nervously

"Hi" Kathy told the girl. Hannah hid behind Elliot

"It's okay, she's my wife, and you can trust her" he said putting his son down

"I hope you are hungry" Kathy said politely. Hannah nodded slowly. Then came something they didn't expect, Elliott Jr. took her hand and asked if they could go watch TV before dinner.

"She's so cute!" Lizzie told her dad "what happened to her mom?"

"She was killed and her aunt is missing so we are keeping her safe in the meantime" Elliot said

"So she's like a good deed you and Olivia are taking on?" Dickie joked; his sister hit his arm "I mean I'm just saying you had never brought one of your cases home before"

"Shut up Richard!" Lizzie shot "I think it's really nice that they are taking care of her. She has no one"

"But I mean, wouldn't it be easier to hand her over to the cops?" Maureen asked "you have more important cases right?"

"Dinner is ready!" Elliot said avoiding his daughter's nasty look "come on, let's eat and please keep the interrogation to a minimum, she's really scared"

"I think it's really nice what you are doing" she told her dad "don't mind them, they are just weird" she hugged him

"This is good!" Hannah said happily as she tried the pasta, but she was having a hard time trying to get the pasta on the for

"Here, I'll show you" Lizzie said taking her plate "you just put it like that and you roll it, so it stays in your fork"

"Wow" Hannah said, for Elliot amusement "good"

"I know" Lizzie said "mom makes the best pasta ever"

"And Elliot?" Hannah asked

"Dad?" Lizzie laughed "well he makes pretty cool pancakes and amazing grilled chasse sandwiches"

"Thanks, I try" Elliot said gratefully. He was really appreciating his daughters attempt for Hannah to feel okay with the situation

"Who's ready for desert?" Kathy said standing up suddenly, leaving the table. Maureen walked at her heels

"I'm stuffed" Lizzie said "but I could always leave some space for desert"

"Me too" Hannah said. They appeared with vanilla ice creams

"One for you" Maureen said placing the bowl in front of the little girl

"Thank you" Hannah turned her attention back on her desert but instantly fell silent

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked. Kathy watched Hannah closely

"Mummy liked vanilla, I liked chocolate" she said, her eyes watering. After that Elliot jr. was so excited on showing Hannah one of his movies. Lizzie sat with them on the couch

"Is she going to spend the night here?" Kathy asked as they cleaned

"No, Olivia is coming to pick her up" Elliot said vaguely. She loved him for doing this, she just didn't want things to go south and then he would end up heart broken

"I don't know why you guys are being such jerks, dad is doing something nice and everyone acts as if he brought a rapist home or something" Lizzie told her brother and sister

"Come on! Dickie said "he can't just bring a kid from the street and expect us to accept her, be rational"

"Shhh" Lizzie said, she had now stood up and was whispering "that is just a kid, she's got no one, it's like dad and Olivia rescued her"

"So?" Maureen "it doesn't mean we have to be okay with it, she better leave before mom snaps, I know she's trying to act cool, I mean she's mom but this is just too weird he acts as if this kid was his or something"

"What if it is?" Dickie said "I mean, it's kind of weird"

"Dad didn't cheat on mom!" Lizzie said "you guys have to stop!" there was a knock on the door. Lizzie hurried to answer it

"Hi!" Olivia Benson said "look at you all grown up!" Lizzie hugged her tightly

"Hannah and Elliot are watching a movie" Lizzie said "come on in"

"Liv" Elliot said drying his hands with a towel "I didn't know you were here"

"I just did" she said "how long until the movie is over?" she asked Lizzie

"Not long, it's almost time for bed anyway" Elliot and Hannah came stumbling in

"Olivia!" Hannah hugged the detective "is it time to go?"

"No!" Eli groaned "movie isn't over!"

"I know honey, but we really have to go" Olivia said picking her up

"I'll go get her jacket" Lizzie said smiling

"Thanks for this, I had a lot of paperwork to do" Olivia told her partner "this she had a good time?"

"Yeah, they both did, didn't you man?" Elliot Jr. nodded excitedly

"Here" Lizzie handed the jacket to Olivia "it was really nice to meet you, maybe one day we could go to the park"

"Yeah that'll be great wouldn't it?" Elliot asked. Olivia handed the girl to him to say goodbye "be good, okay?"

"Yes" she said firmly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, like she had done the day they had found her

She waved goodbye to little Elliot and then whispered something only Olivia and Elliot could hear "I love you"

**Okay! So what did you think? Too crappy? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Disowned**

**After a case goes terribly wrong, Eliot finds himself full of guilt, so he decides to do something about it. He and Benson find themselves in a complicated situation when they get too attached to a case. **

"Okay, so I'll see you soon okay?" Elliott said passing the girl to Olivia.

"Okay, bye!" she waved goodbye to everyone and then cuddled against Olivia.

Olivia's home had already been used by another child close to her heart. Calvin. Hannah would sleep in the same bed, he had.

"Good morning." Elliot told his family. They all turned to Eli, who handed his father a drawing. It showed 8 figures. Elliot figured it was the family

"He draw another kid, I think it's Hannah." Kathy said, "I know I didn't react well when you first told me you were offering as her guardian, but I really admire you for what you are doing." She whispered to him as the kids had breakfast, "But what's going to happen when she leaves, when you find her Aunt?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure of how to answer. He couldn't picture that little face suffering again. He was going to make sure Faith couldn't get near her again. He swore it on his children's life. "We might not find her."

"And then what?" Kathy's eyes pierced him, "she is going to have to be given up for adoption, you are her only guardian! I'm going to be sad once she's gone, imagine Eli."

Lizzie picked Hannah and Eli up for a visit to the park. They walked silently, each child holding one hand.

"Lizzie?" Hannah asked. She raised her face "Is my Auntie dead like Mommy?" the question made Elizabeth tremble. She kneeled next to her. Still holding Eli's hand.

"I don't know, but I'm sure dad and Olivia are going to find her" Elizabeth gave her a warm smile.

"She told you that?" Elliot asked his daughter when she had told him about what Hannah had asked at the park "and what did you tell her?"

"I told her you guys were going to find her Aunt, but you have no idea where she is, do you?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. Elliot shook his head.

"Okay, who wants peanut butter and jelly on their sandwich?" Kathy asked. Hannah and Eli glanced at each other. Elizabeth had brought Hannah to have lunch with them after they had gone to the park.

"I do!" Eli said excitedly, "I do!"

"Me too please." Hannah said with less excitement.

Dickie was watching TV in the living room and came in at the sight of lunch.

"What are you making?" he asked his mother, she grinned at him, "do I get one?"

"Sorry honey but I have to meet with Maureen, ask dad to make you one." Kathy said kissing his cheek. Dickie turned to Elliot.

"Not a chance, make your own sandwich Richard!" Elizabeth burst at him "Come on guys, do you want to watch TV?" The kids followed her to the living room.

"Hey I was watching that!" Dickie set after his sister and took the remote from her; she reached instantly for his arm, the two of them collapsing on the couch laughing.

"Not fair!" Lizzie said breathless. Hannah and Eli shared a look and then burst into laughter. Elliot watched the scene from the door.

He was truly thankful for the family he had been blessed with and now maybe this little girl had arrived to make it even better.

Eli sat between his brother and sister as they watched Disney Channel. Hannah sat by the feet of the couch. Dickie picked her up and placed her next to Eli. The four of them sat there laughing. It was like she had stolen their hearts. Elliot's cell rang. It was Liv.

"Hey guys, I've got to go, come on Hannah, I'll wrap up the sandwich." She gave him a helpless look and then reluctantly stood up. He had to take her back to the office where she would be watched.

"Its okay dad, we can take her home later." Dickie said.

Hannah looked from him to Elliot and back again.

"Are you sure?" the twins nodded. Hannah glanced at him for his approval. He nodded and she jumped back in the couch

"Where is the kid?" Fin asked, "Don't tell me you lost her." Fin asked when he arrived back at the office

"No, apparently she's been kidnapped by my children." Elliot chuckled

"She got to them huh?" Fin winced. Elliot smiled widely "Even Kathy?"

"Yeah, she said she'd be sad if she left." Elliot said, "and even Dickie is taking her in, it's like she's a magnet, man."

"Well she's a four year old and she's got the greatest weapon in the world, and he hasn't been able to use it before." Fin said. Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Love man. She's never been able to show love, and now that's everything she has got, and I don't think even your kids can resist her."

"Hey." Olivia said as she let Dickie and Elizabeth in. Lizzie held a sleeping Hannah in her arms.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, she just fell asleep." Lizzie said.

"No, no problem, here." she took her from her. Hannah felt the warmth of her body and cuddled close to her, "Thanks guys, I'm just glad you are taking this well, I mean I know it's hard to adjust."

"Sure, I mean she's pretty amazing when you get to know her, I'm sorry I was kind of mean to her" Dickie said.

"Well she has a way to get through to you doesn't she?" Olivia said rocking the little girl.

"She had him completely by a sandwich." Elizabeth chuckled. Dickie smirked at her.

"Dad wouldn't want to make me a sandwich for lunch so she gave me hers, I told her it was okay and she insisted on splitting it with me, man, not even my sisters were so nice to me."

They all cracked into laughter.

**Just a nice chapter with Elliot's kids, next one we'll see her family life with Liv.**


End file.
